1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device for spraying and printing an ultraviolet-curable liquid or other photo-curable liquid on a printing medium.
2. Related Art
In a conventional printing device configured to spray and print an ultraviolet-curable liquid or other photo-curable liquid on a printing medium, an ultraviolet radiating unit is provided for radiating ultraviolet rays to droplets of the ultraviolet-curable liquid that are sprayed from, for example, a liquid spraying head and landed on the surface of the printing medium to cause the droplets on the surface of the printing medium to cure. This ultraviolet radiating unit is provided in combination with the liquid spraying head, for example, and moves along with the liquid spraying head, and the sprayed droplets are thereby rapidly cured.
High-pressure mercury lamps, hot cathode tubes, and the like are used as ultraviolet light emitting bodies in the ultraviolet radiating unit. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-153193 proposes using UVLED (Ultra Violet Light Emitting Diode) or UVLED array units (in which a plurality of UVLED is arranged).